1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an improvement of electric buoy. It particularly implies the micro adjustment button beneath the hook surroundings and several magnetic rings embedded in the lower body of a buoy. When the buoyancy of a buoy varies due to lead weight and the buoy sensitivity decreases, the button can be properly adjusted after optimal sensitivity is achieved.
2) Description of the Related Art
Living in the highly developed business society, people possess high quality of life. They pursue better leisure activities after work. Naturally, fishing becomes one of the favorite leisure activities. Buoys are absolutely required for fishing.
Because the buoyancy of a buoy is different due to the various densities of seawater and fresh water, buoy sensitivity varies. Seawater and fresh water also vary due to environmental changes. Thus, buoyancy is various, and buoy sensitivity varies respectively. That is, a fisher has to purchase various buoys for particular needs as fishing in the areas of seawater or fresh water. Fishing expenses are therefore increased. Besides, the lead size for a buoy can affect buoy sensitivity. To eliminate the above imperfection, the invention is eventually motivated.
Electric buoys of prior art do not provide any improvement and creation regarding the above deficiency, except the function of night flash and power saving. Based on the spirit of research and invention refinement, the inventor employs professional techniques and knowledge to develop one kind of electric buoy. It is more practical, widely applicable, and complied with product economic principle, according to the above imperfection.
The structure improvement of electric buoy is a buoy composed of a lower body and an upper body. The primary design improvement is an adjustable button equipped in the lower body of the buoy, near the hook surrounding and several magnetic rings. Some screw threads are formed at the outer rim of the button. The screw threads and the square-shape lower body of the buoy match perfectly and function as micro adjustment. When buoyancy or lead weight varies and buoy sensitivity is poor, one may properly adjust the button to obtain optimal sensitivity.
The main objective of the invention is to adjust a buoy by utilizing the adjustment mechanism of the button, according to various buoyancy and lead weight. Through proper adjustment, optimal buoy sensitivity is achieved. The secondary objective of the invention is to reduce fishers"" expenses and cost and to comply with economic principle through the use of adjustment buttons. For committee""s better understanding to the function, structure, and properties of the invention, a practical example is presented, together with brief description of drawings as follows: